The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ageratum plant, botanically known as Ageratum houstonianum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sage85015’.
The new Ageratum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Ageratum houstonianum cultivar Red Top, not patented. The new Ageratum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Red Top in a controlled environment in Ter Aar, The Netherlands in 2001. The selection of the new Ageratum was based on its compact plant habit, strong plant growth, large inflorescences and attractive floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ageratum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Ter Aar, The Netherlands since October, 2002, has shown that the unique features of the new Ageratum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.